


One Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode drabble. Kara's eyes widened the minute Reverend Amos Howell gathered a crowd within a church.





	One Sunday

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara's eyes widened the minute Reverend Amos Howell gathered a crowd within a church. Although he was with her family, she wondered if he considered luring others for his master to control. Kara shuddered when Amos smiled near the crowd. She frowned. *What are you up to?* she thought. She also wondered if part of Amos was willing to return to Unity. To try to get on his master's good side. 

Kara winced as soon as Amos began to sing. Others imitated him. Kara remembered how capable Amos was of being cruel.   
Hearing his various vocals? Amos was cruel. Indeed.

THE END


End file.
